


It'll Be Alright

by KairaShiane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaShiane/pseuds/KairaShiane
Summary: No. No it will not be. Go read fluff. This is sad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JungleJayps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/gifts).



“I wish I could stitch myself up; your surgeons are butchers!” I raised my voice enough to earn a raised eyebrow from the nurse carrying my lunch. He pursed his lips and set the barely palatable tray of food down on my nightstand. “I’ll pass on your complaints, Angela.” Was all he said before hurrying out of the room.

 

Sniffing the air I gagged at the thought of eating yet another meal of ground beef, steamed vegetables, and something that vaguely resembled a smashed pie. I let out a long sigh and just retrieved my phone, unlocking it and scrolling through the emails that were accruing in my inbox. Well wishes from Genji; I wish he’d take a hint and leave me alone. A snapshot from my graduation sent by a close friend. Spam offers for prosthetic limbs.

 

Nothing from her though… It’d been two months and still no word. She hasn’t visited, called, left a message, or responded to anything I’d sent her. I just sit here alone in this hospital bed day after day pretending that the emptiness behind my ribs doesn’t keep growing. Fareeha’s the wind beneath my wings and I feel like I’m in free fall without her. Did something happen to her? Is that why she hasn’t come to see me? Could she have hurt herself?

 

My vision blurred and I choked back a sob as one hand covered my mouth, the other curling into a clenched fist. Breaths coming faster and faster while thoughts of disaster wracked me with guilt. The heart monitor by my bed increased in tempo while sniffling filled the air. Whimpers slipping between my lips as I curled up on my side. There was an almost inaudible hiss and a chill ran through the IV taped to a vein. I shivered as I relaxed involuntarily; my thoughts slipping between my fingers as everything took on an ethereal sheen.

 

After a few minutes of thoughtlessness the doorknob gave a quiet click and I lifted my head, looking forward to something that drifted just out of reach. Something important… No… someone? I tried to blink the bleariness from my eyes but it refused to budge, leaving me to watch a vague silhouette cross the room. A woman? Maybe. They took a seat at the foot of my bed and put a hand on mine. “Hey Angela. The nurses tell me you’re being uncooperative.” I’d know that voice anywhere! Fareeha?! I managed to sit myself halfway up before she pushed me down onto my back once more. “Lie down and relax, habibti. You’re still hurt.” She looked over to my nightstand and let out a long sigh, “...You’ve got to eat Angela. You need your strength.”

 

“What’s the point? It’s not like I’m going to spontaneously recover because I have another helping of salisbury steak.” I growled through the drug induced haze that masked my senses, silently wishing to see Fareeha’s face clearly as I stared at the wavering figure before me. It seemed like she was smiling… or maybe disappointed. “Even if it’s not going to fix what’s happened, you need to put your all into moving forward. Please habibti will you eat for me? No matter if it makes you feel sick I need you to be healthy.”

 

She took the tray in hand and cut me a small piece of drowned beef, pressing it past my lips and splattering juices over my chin. Giggling to herself as she watched me chew and swallow like a baby, struggling to get the mouthful down before offering me water. I sipped at it with a few more rivulets of liquid joining the seasonings on my face. Ten minutes later I’d managed to quaff most of my lunch, the rest having tumbled from my numb lips as I struggled against the effects of the medication.

 

“Fareeha… Why haven’t you visited before now?”

 

Her gentle hand cupped my chin and I leaned in against the warmth, closing my eyes with a smile. “I have, habibti. You never remember when you’re sober. Rest now my love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” A long sigh slipped between my lips and in what felt like an instant I was sitting up, dripping with sweat and trembling from a forgotten nightmare. I turned to shift my legs off the bed and lifted my weight up, only to fall flat on my face. IV tearing itself from my arm painfully as my nostrils were filled with the scent of disinfectant and my own blood. Why couldn’t I… I rolled onto my back and tried to stand once more, only to fall back down but catch myself on the bed. My left foot isn’t supporting me, like it’s sinking into the floor…

 

I looked down and the truth hit me like icewater. My left leg was missing from just below the knee… Oh god. How could I forget? Fareeha, the bomb, her shielding me… I can’t… Her face. I can’t remember what she looked like before the blast… Just the… oh god… My hands went for and frantically unlocked my phone; pulling up a picture of the two of us from our wedding. The only one that’d survived the explosion. I can… She’s… wearing a veil…Our rings were slagged and disposed of. Her armor and weapon were property of Helix Security. I… I don’t have… I looked up from the screen as tears flowed freely down my cheeks, a pair of burly orderlies having burst into the room. One holding a needle… Again… How many times now? “Ms. Ziegler we’re going to have to ask you to calm down…”

 

My phone fell from my hands, clattering to the floor quietly as I growled, “I need to leave! My research can still bring her back. I can fix this!” The protests were as useful as they’d been last time and the time before that. I was pinned and sedated, so drugged I began forgetting what was real once more.


	2. All is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE. A SECOND CHAPTER. THIS ONE'S JUST AS BLEAK AS THE FIRST! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Another day, another series of invasive tests. Tongue depressors in my mouth followed by a thermometer and blinding light in both eyes, ears, and nostrils. Blood drawn from my IV before some chemical cocktail was pumped in to replace it. The doctors keep telling me I’m getting better but I can see for myself I’m not. I can’t even stand with crutches anymore and I’m losing weight. When I ask to go outside I’m told that my immune system is too weak. My requests for newspapers, a television, or even just the passcode to the wifi are all shot down.**

 

**“You’re not strong enough, Angela.”**

 

**Maybe they’re right. I can’t even remember their faces or names. They all blur together into shades of grey like a bad painting. Like when Fareeha tried her hand with a brush. Fareeha… I miss you. I wish I’d been there when they buried you. Instead the staff brought me photos of the funeral… Your squad cried for you, you know. Wept like I did when I was a child. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Winston, Lena… they all traveled to pay their respects. Everyone was there. Everyone except… I’m sorry, my love. Instead I was stuck in this room being poked and prodded, tearing myself apart only to be sewn back together by amatuers. I wish I could join you in your rest, but I’m too weak. Too scared to take that leap. And now I’m crying again, whimpering and sniffling like a babe with thoughts of what I’ve lost drifting through my mind.**

 

**Eventually my pity party was interrupted by the door opening, crashing into the wall so loudly that I let out a terrified squeak. There was a nurse with a wheelchair standing in the frame, though I’d not met this one before. A new hire? “Angela, it’s time to get some fresh air.” Her voice was stern and matched her long grey hair perfectly. I didn’t have time to get a good look before she dragged me out of bed and dumped me unceremoniously into the seat. My IV slides free and the alarms connected to me start to shriek as I’m ripped from the equipment surrounding my bed. The sounds don’t seem to bother this nurse much as she steps behind me and rolls me into the hallway. How long had it been since I’d been in this hall? Had I ever stepped foot outside my room…?**

 

**I blinked in the blinding fluorescence of the ceiling lights and gasped as my vision cleared. The floor was strewn with bodies. Doctors, nurses, and… heavily armed security? Black body armor coating the guards with submachine guns lying nearby. What the hell. They were all riddled with empty hypodermic darts. Those are familiar, didn’t I design something like that? My mind was reeling as the woman pushing my wheelchair began humming a quiet tune, one hand reaching down and resting firmly on my shoulder.**

 

**“You’re okay, habibti. At least you will be, momma’s got you.”**

 

**Mom? My mother’s dead. I turned to look at her and my mouth dropped open, that Wadjet.**

 

**“Ana? Didn’t you die? Am I dead?”**

 

**She winked at me and put a finger to her lips, shushing me with a smile.**

 

**“Don’t be silly, child.”**

 

**We came to an elevator and she swiped some kind of keycard through a reader, the doors sliding open with a ding before I was pushed in. Ana joined me inside and I stammered a little bit more,**

 

**“How did you… where am… What’s going… I don’t…”**

 

**That cryptic smile and a pat on the head was all I got as we ascended from the depths of whatever facility I’d been in. I shifted and pulled my gown a little tighter, anxiety starting to mount once more as the elevator stopped with a ‘Ding!’ Then I was assaulted by the smell of gore and we were in a lobby which had seen much better days. Scorch marks covered the walls, ceiling, and floor. The main desk barely a smoldering frame of whatever it’d once been. More guards in those onyx uniforms laid in pieces around the room. Blasted apart by some kind of explosives just like… like… Ana wheeled me through the carnage carefully, making sure the chair didn’t get caught on any of the offal.**

 

**Finally I got to see the sun once more, feel its warmth on my skin and breathe fresh air. Seagulls cawing in the distance as the scent of salt filled my nose and I relaxed into my seat. Closing my eyes as I let out a long sigh.**

 

**“Ana… Thank you. I still don’t understand...”**

 

**She clicked her tongue and ruffled my hair before giving a little whistle.**

 

**“Angela!”**

 

**Fareeha’s voice followed by the familiar clomping of Raptora boots. Another vision. I turn away, squeezing my eyes shut tighter and curling in on myself, shivering. Then there’s a cool hand cupping my cheek, turning my head and I can’t help but look.**

 

**Fareeha… It was her. Really her. I reached out with a trembling pair of hands and grabbed her own. Pulling them in I pressed a palm into either one of my cheeks, sighing.**

 

**“It’s you. It’s really you. I dreamt of you every day. I… You…”**

 

**I burst into a fit of mixed laughter and sobs, tears flowing freely as I bowed my head. A smile plastered on my face as she pulled me in close, resting against her as I cried myself to sleep to the sound of my wife’s gentle voice.**

 

**Eventually I was awoken by a small jolt, anxiety filling my mind as I whipped my eyes around my surroundings. Then I felt the warmth behind me and saw the windows of a car. Looking down at the arms of my wife wrapped around me I snuggled into her.**

 

**She gave a sleepy moan and hugged me tighter.**

 

**“You sleep well, angel?”**

 

**“Never better.”**

 

**Then I turned and kissed her plush lips deeply.**

  
**All is right.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied and I hope it made you happy. <3 (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵) <3
> 
> Written for the r/pharmercy subreddit's weekly fanfiction prompt, "Meeting Place"

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. No refunds.
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to Junglejayps for being my first test subject.
> 
> *Written for the r/Pharmercy subreddit's weekly prompt. "Hospital Encounter", Max 1000 words.


End file.
